My Life is Your Beginning
by miaka-ika
Summary: What England did not realize before is how possessive his older brother had become. How 16 years old Arthur going to face this? -BL/AU-


**My Life is Your Beginning**

**Feature Pairing: **Incest! Scotland X England ( Mathias x Arthur )

**Genre :** AU

**Summary: **What England did not realize before is how possessive his older brother had become. How 16 years old Arthur going to face this?

p/s I never did finish my other fics which started around 2 years ago…LOL….Hoping this would be short and sweet

Chapter One

…..

He guessed that if this was some sort of retribution for him, he should have anticipated it at the very least. His killing headache was probably the result from last night drinking session which he was forced to be a part by his only older brother. He was unable to resist them since there were some of his brother's nasty friends over the table taunted him, calling him coward and such. He never could tolerate them and was overly disgusted how they worshipped his brother. Mathias just snickered along the way and exclaimed how he was so proud to have him dunk all the beers coming in their way. It was unintentionally as he was well underage and supposed to be there to pick him up, damn it.

Because of that, Arthur Kirkland was not early to his morning class, and has to sit at the back in his favorite class, and the worse that could happen to him is having troubling hangover while writing his quiz in the class, which he was. He could imagine his own face turning sickly green, quite the look that was going to throw up in any minute, preferably on his quiz paper.

" Hey, Arthur man…are you okay?," The American next to him whispered. Arthur got the feeling that he finally noticed him sometimes after he had stopped writing, since the other was busy taking a peek on his paper.

If Arthur was in the right state of mind and health, he would not waste time picking a seat next to the idiot, which currently failing this particular subject, however being excellent in the rest. Alfred Jones who transferred to their school in the middle of the semester was not a stranger to him, apparently the guy was only the second cousin of his. Being one year younger but good academic reputations did not stop Alfred from applying to be in the same grade with him.

"I am okay …Alfred. Please do concentrate in writing the essay and not concern yourself over me, really…," It is tragic that Arthur did not share the same the passion to best buddy with him. He did not even have the energy to roll his eyes for exaggeration.

" But Arthur, I was copying you…and I can't write a thing," Alfred flashed a set of fine teeth, being honest, as always.

A sick person must always learned to refrain themselves from talking and being annoyed, because at the point Arthur without an excuse from the teacher had automatically take off to hopefully the nearest toilet to empty his stomach.

…..

Albert Kirkland, the father was not quite surprised to find his teenage son curled on the sofa in the afternoon on his school day. The man himself not in his right state of mind since he just got back from a late night shift of work and was quite drowsy himself. Taking a mental note to ask Arthur in the evening, he marched off to his own bedroom.

They are a family of three, Albert, Mathias and Arthur. Diana Kirkland had passed away when Arthur was three from a car accident and left them in the house without a woman's care. Mathias, a product of Diana's previous marriage to an Irish guy had been adopted ever since Diana accepted Albert's hand in marriage. The flaming red-haired was seven years old at that time, was quite handful and Albert was glad to have an instant son to the house. Back then, the blissful couple secretly anticipated a daughter in Diana'second pregnant, however not disappointed at the sight of thickly blonde of baby Arthur on the day of delivery. Mathias himself was quite excited and kept looking over the cradle for a chance to play with Arthur whenever the baby is awake. How Albert dreamed on those wonderful years when there were four of them and wished nothing but of Diana whenever he woke up from his tireless slumber.

Not wishing to remember anything from school when he woke up, Arthur lazily entered the kitchen to fetch a refreshing bottle of milk. He was only meet the unfortunate sight of his no longer neat kitchen which indicated the attempt of a rush breakfast by Mathias. He groaned and none the less approached the refrigerator. Meanwhile, playing in his head was the memory of Alfred chasing him to the toilet and passing out in him arms. Somehow, he got the feeling that it was Alfred who carried him to his house, he blessed the lad for not waiting by his side during his unconsciousness state, because he did not want to linger on such thought.

With awkward feeling, he went to his bedroom for a warm bath and cursed inwardly that Alfred in his midst of helping him had forgot to bring his school bag.

…..

Mathias Kirkland meanwhile stared at the computer with melancholic feeling painted on his handsome face. It was three in the evening and his secretary kept looking at him over the glass wall, perhaps wanting to ask if he needed the coffee or not but to polite to intrude. The young man who currently is the understudy of his father, the successor of A Kirkland Press was not a fine man to be approach by his father 's staffs even the executives did not appreciate the sight of him in the general meeting because of the hard time of dealing with the young man's way of working. A Kirkland Press was an established publisher in UK and the family of the three generations of Kirkland had been well respected among their business associates and rivals. Mathias Kirkland however did not shared the same passion as his stepfather to continue his legacy in continuing the work of publishing literatures, it is not his nature to appreciate literature and is not going to start anytime soon.

Mathias was currently eyeing a promising investment with a French entertainment agency to produce a film. Albert did not seem to object the ideas as he was very susceptible to these interesting changes in their working areas, which left Mathias the work to confide the other older rounds of executives to agree on the collaboration which lead him into having a different headache from his little brother. He snickered to himself at the memory of his brother rushing to take the school bus just an hour after their drinking session, no longer oriented to drive, the 16 years old was an adorable sight of panic this morning. Mathias was sure Arthur was at home nursing his first hangover and the older brother felt very pleased for his mischief.

"Might as well prepare for an eventful dinner time tonight." Mathias Kirkland got himself out of working desk for a needed smoking session

….

Just like the gloomy clouds hanging outside the sky London, Arthur Kirkland felt his mood plummeted almost immediately that particular evening. Just after Arthur finished with his bath, his father had woke up and answered the door to the uninvited visiting cousin. Again, Alfred Jones had taken the liberty of being a good friend and taken his so much missed school bag to his house. While, the young man of the house was preparing much appreciate tea of the evening, his father had Alfred around his finger asking all useless things about school. Just because Arthur hardly say a word about his school life to his meddling father, the old man had became so eager to learn more of his teenage son life.

"Hey…both of you, the tea is ready," Arthur wearing his favourite green turtle neck emerged from the kitchen with his tray of tea and biscuits. His usual scowl was heightened to several degree than on his ordinary days making the other blonde occupants of the room shared complimentary glances on the cute sight.

Albert had always thought it was not weird that his youngest son seems so effeminate with Arthur in charge with the most chores in the house, he however felt the young man was too adorable for his own good. Alfred Jones shared almost the same sentiment with his uncle in this particular subject, he just failed to show the right reaction of appreciation to Arthur and always made up a hot head of his cousin.

" Well, Arthur…glad to have you back to your usual scowling self," Alfred grinned and winked in flash of light, making a tiniest bit of Arthur blush at the flirtation. Albert's interest piqued at the gesture.

"Oh shut up, you wanker!"

…

AN: Am sorry for the horrible grammar and limited vocabulary as always…


End file.
